


Be Classy For Once

by cherri_cola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band, Bassist!Suga, Classical Music, Drummer!Bokuto, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Guitarist!Oikawa, M/M, Music AU, Pianist!Tsukishima, Vocalist!Kuroo, guitarist!Daichi, violinist!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi’s fingers are shaking, red and sore. His instrument sitting on the stand across the room as he smiles at it.</p><p>Bokuto’s blinded by the lights shining down on him, the sweat falling down his back as he finishes his solo, holding his sticks up high into the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a slut for Violinist!Akaashi you don't understand, also I did the thing where I write the whole thing before publishing so yeah, it's not long only around three chapters but I'm thinking of putting up a part two c:

Akaashi bows to the audience sitting in front of him as he smiles, his accompanist doing the same. The two just stand there, waving at their audience. The lights had been dim, Akaashi’s playing had been below his expectations. His fingers hadn’t moved as smoothly along the neck of the violin as he’d hoped. He almost grumbles as he puts his hands in the pocket of his suit. He sends a smile and a wave to Tsukishima, his accompanist when they get out to the back of the building. Then he proceeds to carefully pack away the bow and violin. The checks he does are almost automatic, restringing his bow, seeing if there were any scratches or chips in the instrument. He turns around from his work noticing the blonde hair standing at the door before he goes.

“You sounded good.” Tsukishima says flatly, with almost no emotion. 

“No, I sounded shit. I hit the wrong notes, my fingers were slipping.” The violinist responds, his tone just as flat.

“Fine. Whatever you think.” His colleague just sends him a glance before leaving him at the back of the stage. Akaashi looks at the stage, the lights off, the music stand in the middle of the stage almost calling to him. 

 

It had started raining, he realised. He hadn’t bought a jacket with him, it was perfectly fine when he’d walked over. He doesn’t like driving everywhere, he likes the feel of his violin on his back. The feel of his feet on the pavement, he also likes walks. Long walks with just his thoughts and nothing else, it's calming.

He isn’t concerned about the suit getting wet, it’d just dry off anyway. He’s more scared for the instrument on his back, even though he knows it’s perfectly fine. He lets out a sigh as he recalls the way he played, he hadn’t really been thinking about anything else. Just playing, he’d tried so hard and he’d fucked it up. He hadn’t really chosen anything particularly hard either, it was one that he had quite liked as well. Maybe it was all in his head, maybe he hadn’t even done anything wrong, but god damn did he feel like it. He continues to think over the performance as he walks into his apartment. It's just as he’d left it, he took of his shoes, wiping his feet before walking in. He shakes his head like a dog would before walking over to the couch and putting his violin down carefully on the table, opening the case. He smiles as soon as he sees the instrument, he’d been playing since he was around six years old now. He’s twenty one, he could never give it up. He realises he’d left his music in the hall as he looks around. He doesn’t think much of it though, he’s always got a spare copy lying around.

He picks up the violin tentatively, as if it’s as fragile as porcelain and in a way, it is. He puts it down in it’s stand carefully, lying the case down next to the piles of music. He walks over to the kitchen, the bench top over looking the living room, which has a dining table tucked away in the corner. He looks in the fridge, surprised to see that he still has some left over take out from the night before. He looks at his watch as he sits down, surprised that it’s only half past ten, he usually gets back a lot later.

 

*~*

 

Bokuto’s heart’s pounding, he feels like he’s on fire as he listens to the cheers surrounding him as Kuroo’s voice harmonises with Oikawa’s own. The two had their backs touching as they almost shout into the microphones provided. Bokuto was in time, the drums drowning everything else out. Everything he can hear is muffled by the ear plugs he’s wearing. He was in tune with everyone, the music, the voice, the crowd. He waits as Kuroo takes his solo, his voice mixing with the shouts and screams from the crowd, the singer thrusting his microphone out. His thoughts stay with the drums as he finishes off the song. All eyes on him as he smiles, the lights burning into him. He loves it, the attention he gets from the crowds, the band. He loves the sound of a perfect beat. 

“HEY HEY HEYYY!” He shouts as he waves at the crowd with his drumsticks. Fixing the hat that’s now askew on his head. The rest of the band grins, Daichi walks to the front of the stage, slinging his guitar onto his back.

“Thank you so much, all of you thank you for coming out tonight! It means a lot to us, we’re just a small band from Japan, so seeing you all here is pretty cool! We’ll definitely be sure to see you again, New York!” He shouts into the microphone. 

 

When they’re backstage they’re all smiling, the air in the space around them is buzzing. Everyone’s grinning, laughing with smiles stuck to their faces. Everyone notices when Kuroo turns around to look at the door. Standing there’s the blonde they’ve all seen and heard of. Kuroo sends them all a wink before walking slyly over to the boy. Bokuto walks over, following the vocalist, not caring about everyone else telling him not to go. He wants to know who Kuroo’s boyfriend is, after all they’re bros so the question is more why hasn’t he been introduced. Bokuto slings his arm around Kuroo’s neck as he sends the stranger a smile.

“Who’s this? I’m heart broken we haven’t been introduced.” He laughs, putting his sticks into his jean pockets. Kuroo just laughs, 

“He’s shy, Bokuto, understand that.” Bokuto notices a slightly bored look on the other’s face,

“Kei, Tsukishima Kei.” 

“Why so official? Lighten up babe.” Kuroo assures, Bokuto notices a flush appear on Tsukishima’s face at the use of the pet name, It’s cute. He grins as he almost shouts his own name,

“I’m Bokuto Koutaru, nice to meet you!" 

 


	2. Anima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's eyes follow in the same direction and the first thing he notices is the bed head. He drags his eyes from it as he notices Tsukishima's expression, it's a mix of anger and terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm plaguing you with my shitty Aus but please, I just..........

Akaashi sighs as he fumbles with the chords and he almost wants to give it up. He's tired and his fingers are red and shaking but he has to get this right. He's performing it tomorrow as well, he has to play it flawlessly. If he can't do that much then what's he supposed to do. He prides himself in this, his playing, his instrument, it's his whole life. It's getting to a point though, he can barely read the music in front of him blurring from tiredness. His movements becoming more and more sluggish. He hates it. He sets the violin down on the stand before stretching and letting out a yawn. He plods through the apartment, getting to his room. He just collapses onto the bed, his breath becoming even with small snores every now and then as he feels himself slowly drift into sleep.

 

Bokuto's at Kuroo's apartment, it's late yes, but the two don't really care. Tsukishima had been with them for a bit, but the blonde had left with some mention of practice. Kuroo's eyes are glued to the screen, they'd decided to watch _the avengers_ considering they both do like the movie. Bokuto's bored though, he wants to do something, even talking's okay. He smiles just like a child told they can get their favourite candy.

"Kuroo, what instrument does Tsukishima play?" He finds himself asking, getting a smile from Kuroo.

"The piano, he's a classical player, plays mozart in Carnegie with some violinist or some shit." Bokuto's interested, he can't lie, he'd never really been into classical. He was more into rock and other stuff. Silence falls again just filled by the movie playing. Bokuto's thinking about it, he feels curious about it, he'd never really seen any classical players live before. There was never really anything for him to get hooked on though, considering his own instrument.

"Can we go watch them play? Sometime?" Bokuto asks. 

Kuroo's not taken aback by the request at all, he's mainly happy. He'd been wanting to go watch Tsukki play since he'd been told by his mother that the other played piano. Now that he thinks about it, Tsukki didn't really look like your typical piano player, nor did he act like one. He doesn't care though, it's intriguing if anything. He smiles as he remembers that Tsukki had mentioned something about playing tomorrow night.

"I think they're playing tomorrow night, you free then?" 

 

*~*

 

Akaashi's standing just out from the stage, he could hear everyone walking in. The crowd had never really bothered him, he enjoys playing in front of everyone it's just sort of surreal in a way. He can never tell what anyone looks like. He looks at the violin in the light on it's stand, there's a small microphone next to the music stand. Essentially the stage is his, the area, all of it his own and no one else's. Then there's Tsukishima's area just there, the piano. Tsukishima's only playing with him for the first song, then he's on his on for two more pieces. He's drawn out of his thoughts when he hears a sharp breath from next to him. 

"I told him not to come for fucks sake." Tsukishima's glare is nothing short of deadly. Akaashi's eyes follow in the same direction and the first thing he notices is the bed head. He moves his eyes and notices Tsukishima's expression, it's a mix of anger and terror. The colour had completely drained from his face,

"Tsukishima, you okay?"

"He came to see me play. Oh god. Oh god. Shit." Akaashi doesn't pay attention to the profanities coming from the man next to him but instead the person sitting next to the one with the bed head. He was almost owl like, but it's cute. He'd come dressed in a simple button up t-shirt with a pair of jeans. He finds himself smiling at the outfit choice. Everyone, including the bedhead had bothered to get all dressed up like Tsukishima and himself. He notices that the owl like one's smiling and sending him a small wave. He doesn't notice the blush appear on his cheeks as he smiles shyly, sending a wave back. He walks away from the curtain as he gathers his breath. The lights dim slightly leaving a spotlight on the music stand and violin, another on the piano. He finds himself smiling as he walks on stage, Tsukishima following him almost immediately. 

"Hello, I'm Akaashi Keiji and for my first piece I'll be playing Mozart's eighteenth Sonata in G Major, and my accompanist for this piece will be Tsukishima Kei." 

 

The notes are perfect, the music flows as if it's a river, Akaashi's fingers moving along the neck almost effortlessly. He isn't walking around the stage, he's just there, him and his violin. He almost couldn't hear the piano, he couldn't tell what the person sitting in the front row was wearing. He was just looking at the notes, laying back when it was just the piano at any time. He doesn't like having all the attention on himself when there's another that deserves it. They played perfectly in sync, neither falling behind the other, neither hitting the wrong note. Despite the pressure, despite everything, he feels everything fall away. Everything, he lets his fingers move almost automatically as his eyes fly over the notes.

 

By the time the two are finished, both Kuroo and Bokuto have no words. The piece just played had been absolutely...magnificent. The two both smiling turn to the audience and bow, Tsukishima's eyes turning away from the music and looking towards Akashi now. Bokuto's entranced by the violinist, he can't help it. He's pretty, his body's built but not so built that it's noticeable. The thing that stands out most though, is the way he syncs with the music. He plays perfectly with Tsukishima, the two just had to look at each other at the start of the piece and that was it. 

"Thank you, thank you, all of you." Akaashi clears his throat slightly before continuing, "Um, now without accompaniment I'll be playing Bach's First Sonata in G Major."

 

The whole room was quiet, he gets a rare smile from Tsukishima as he starts to play. He completely loses awareness of everyone around him again. It was something that everyone was in awe of, watching his hands dance along the neck of the instrument. It was almost like magic, Kuroo looks across at his friend, noticing the fact that Bokuto's completely entranced. He had a soft smile on his face and he was paying attention to the music. Kuroo smirks as he realises Bokuto might have a small thing for the pretty violinist up there. It's not to say that Kuroo isn't completely awestruck by the playing. He could feel it, the passion radiating from the stage. It was nice, really nice. Kuroo shuts his eyes and just listens to the music being played.

 

*~*

 

He finished with a polite smile on his face as he bowed for the audience, all of them standing to applaud him. He knows that it hadn't been his best performance, but it had been one of those rare ones, those rare ones where he just _felt_ it. He just felt special, like he was the only person who could play like that. That he's untouchable, that he's safe from the world. He gestures to Tsukishima,

"Thank you to my accompanist. And thank you, all of you." The two of them walk off, the applause slowly fading until there's quiet chatter and foot steps. Akaashi sees Tsukishima run off stage, pissed and he quickly packs up and follows, he knows that the other's going to find the bedhead he saw at the start of the performance. 

 

Akaashi had ended up running to try and keep up Tsukishima, he had to check and look after his instrument after all...He doesn't say anything to either of the two standing across from Tsukishima and himself. 

"The fuck are yo-" Tsukishima's cut off as soon as the bedhead leans down and kisses him, passionately and softly. Akaashi smiles, almost laughing, he had never really thought of Tsukishima to be someone who'd be in a relationship. The blonde doesn't even finish his sentence, everyone could see the blush on his cheeks.

"You were fucking beautiful up there." Tsukishima doesn't say anything, he just scoffs as he looks away from the group. 

"And you..." The bedhead looks at him, "you were....alien...you're playing just wow..." Akaashi feels a blush spreading across his own cheeks as he smiles,

"It...It wasn't much..." He's tripping over his words as he notices the owl like hair. Tsukishima clears his throat before speaking,

"Kuroo this is my violinist, Akaashi Keiji."

"Akaashi, this Kuroo Tetsurou, my b..boyfriend..." The words sounded like they'd been choked out. Akaashi looks behind Kuroo, and smiles when their eyes meet. 

 

Bokuto has no clue what to do right now, standing across from him is a fucking celestial being. Someone who'd spent relentless hours practicing, smiling and introducing himself to Bokuto of all people. He's ecstatic, not only is he beautiful but he's also slightly shy which is cute

"I'm um...I'm Akaashi Keiji..." The violinist smiles, extending his hand out for the other to shake. Bokuto notices how small his fingers are. He can't help noticing all the small things about the other, he likes it, it's adorable.

"Bokuto! Bokuto Koutaru! I play the drums!"


	3. Avec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi looks up at the stage in horror, he doesn't want to up there. If he's forced to go up there he will not talk to any of them again

The next couple of days went past, Akaashi’s thoughts floating back to Bokuto at the concert. He always felt something whenever he thought of the other, he never dwelt on it though. He just went about his business, he practiced. He slept, even helped his next door neighbour’s kid with her own playing. She wasn’t bad, she was just shaky and nervous. He helped her position everything correctly and taught her some breathing techniques that would hopefully calm her down. It had been nice to help someone new to the instrument, he likes to remember that he started out just like everyone else. At the bottom, not knowing anything. He smiles as his hands cup the mug of tea as he sits curled up on the couch, reaching over to the small coffee table in front to pick up his book. 

 

He hadn’t even opened it to the first page when he hears someone knock on his door. 

“Who is it?” He sighs walking over  to the door, opening it. He’s shocked at the site of Tsukishima standing there, they never really saw each other outside of performances and practice. The blonde quickly ducks under his arm, sending Akaashi one of his glares.

“If you fucking tell him I’m here you’ll wake up with my fist down your throat.” The blonde says before throwing his shoes off behind him, running into Akaashi’s room. He just shrugs as he turns to go back to his tea and book.

“Tsukki, come on, play for me!” Kuroo whines as he looks around his room, a larger, creepier smile coming onto his face as he recognises the violinist. Akaashi shrugs,

“He’s not here.” He says in a flat tone lying back down on his couch, getting out his book. He takes a sip of tea, the mug warming his hands. 

“Akaashi’s lying.” Kuroo grins walking into his apartment,

“If you’re going to come in at least take off your shoes. Sure we mightn’t be in Japan but I hate dirt being tracked through my carpet.” Akaashi says in the same flat tone, his own eyes meeting Kuroo’s. He almost spills tea all over the couch when he hears a thump come from his room.

“MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURT!” 

Kuroo sends Akaashi a smirk before walking towards the bedroom. Akaashi almost tells him not to go into his room but he doesn’t really care if he’s completely honest. He just wants to read his book and drink his tea. He sips his tea as his eyes move over the words as if they’re a piece of music. He doesn’t notice padded footsteps walking towards him, he doesn’t notice until he hears the two come out from his room. Kuroo’s hair somehow messier than when he’d arrived.

“Oho? Bo, what’re you doing sneaking up on poor Akaashi like this?” Akaashi’s eyes move from the book as he closes it, putting it on the arm rest next to him as he notices Bokuto just leaning on the door frame, blushing.

“I wasn’t sneaking up on him, bro.” He doesn’t pay attention to the man leaning in his door frame. He pays more attention to the small bruises on Tsukishima’s neck and the now askew glasses. He grins at his partner sending him, getting a blush and then a smirk from the blonde. He sighs as he discards the blanket on top of him. 

 

Akaashi’s breath hitches as he studies Bokuto properly for the first time, his arms, his face, his body. He’s well built, really, really well built. He feels a blush almost exactly like the one that had appeared at the concert come back. Fuck, he’s _hot._ The violinist doesn’t notice the way that Bokuto’s looking at him. The way he notices the small movements, he doesn’t notice any of it. Akaashi turns the tap down and starts to wash out his mug. He doesn’t pay attention to the bickering coming from the group behind him, until he hears Kuroo asking him something.

“Hey, Akaashi,” He turns around, grabbing a tea towel to dry out the mug. “How long have you been playing the violin for now?” He shrugs his shoulders as he thinks back at it, he’s 21 now he’d started lessons when he around six or seven years old…

“Um fifteen or so years now I guess…” He says as he places the mug back in the cupboard. He notices Kuroo start to almost choke and Bokuto’s mouth is just opening and closing. The two band members compose themselves before smiling devilishly at him,

“How about you play for us then…” Kuroo says smirking at him as if he expects Akaashi to deny his request. Akaashi says nothing as he walks over to the stand picking up the instrument. 

“I only know classical if that’s okay…” He trails off, smiling as soon as he sees how excited Bokuto is to hear him play again. The two just eagerly nod and Tsukishima’s just looking through the bookshelves, examining every book he can. They’re mostly filled with sheet music, he takes a deep breath as he starts to play slowly. 

 

He’s chosen a soft piece to play, one that isn’t long either, it had always been one of his favourites to play. It’s just nice to play, soft and lulling. He completely forgets everything, he goes into his usual state. Nothing but music and notes filling his mind as soft, lullaby like notes flow through the apartment. He doesn’t notice the two people swaying to the music, he doesn’t even notice Tsukishima paying him attention. 

 

Bokuto smiles softly, his cheeks heating up softly as he sways to the song. Enjoying it for what it is,  he found his eyes wandering, looking up and down Akaashi’s body. The way he moved with the music, his face was soft and his eyes closed. It was perfect, beautiful, picturesque. Bokuto notices the smirk coming from his friend as Kuroo leans towards him.

“You’re so whipped bro.”

 

*~*

 

They’re all sitting at the back of the stage, the whole band. Each person smiling, prepared to go out. Everyone was excited, people hadn’t even arrived in the seats yet. Oikawa’s the first to notice something’s up when Kuroo arrives pulling in a blonde followed by Bokuto. He raises his eyebrow when he sees someone walking shyly behind Bokuto. 

“Kuroo~” He sing songs as the vocalist walks up to the rest of the group, grinning. The blonde that was with him just looks almost bored. If it wasn’t for the slightly visible blush on his cheeks. 

“This is Tsukki, he really wanted to watch us play, he was practically begging me to bring him, I mean you should’ve heard him…”

“No, you forced me to come, I had to leave my sister to come watch your shitty band play.” The blonde almost growls.

“Lighten up, we aren’t that bad…” Sugawara smiles. Before anyone’s able to have another thought Bokuto’s talking,

“Hey guys!” 

“Quieten down, we aren’t playing yet.” Daichi points out as he sighs. Bokuto almost shoves Akaashi in front of him.

“This is Akaashi! He’s a violinist! Kuroo and I saw him play a couple days ago and he’s amazing, like it’s beautiful, the way his fingers move up and down the instrument, the way he moves with the music…”

“Bokuto please…” Akaashi blushes at the praise from the drummer. He notices everyone looking at him. Before he can even fathom anything else to say, he’s dragged away by his accompanist to their seats. 

The two just sit there, they had no idea what to say or do. They never saw each other outside of practice or anything. They’re surrounded by others though so it’s not that bad, at least they know each other. 

“Tsukishima, you’re going out with Kuroo aren’t you?” Akaashi asks softly, nothing about Tsukishima’s face or posture changes.

“Yeah. I am, it’s funny he tried to pick me up at some sort of bar.” Akaashi laughs slightly at the mental image of  Tsukishima rejecting Kuroo every time the other had tried to come onto him. There’s silence between them when the shouts from the audience become louder and the band starts playing. They could feel the bass through their feet. Tsukishima’s eyes immediately fall on Kuroo at the front, his own scan for Bokuto. He sees him twirling the sticks in his hands as he then launches into a beat. He feels as if there’s no oxygen in the room, he’s awestruck at the playing, the coordination. 

 

Bokuto only cares about one person in the crowd tonight as he plays, he only cares about the pretty violinist. Towards the middle of the second row, he wants to play for him. To somehow show that he’s just as good at his own instrument.

“New York! How’re you all tonight?!” Kuroo shouts into the microphone. Bokuto finds his eyes falling on the violinist’s smiling face, he waves at him and twirls his drumsticks as the rest of the band talking. 

“Alrighty, so we’ve got some special guests in the audience tonight!” Oikawa grins at the two sitting in the middle of the row. 

 

Akaashi looks at the stage in horror, he doesn’t want to go up there. If they drag him up there he will not talk to any of them again. He looks up at Oikawa bringing his hands up to cover his face as the lights come onto them. He just hears Tsukishima click his tongue from next to him, 

“As you can see…” Kuroo starts, “They’re pretty shy.” There’s just shouts in return, people saying different things, some asking questions, others just staring. Akaashi slowly gets used to the light as he realises it’s almost just like a stage on as he brings his hands away. 

“Kuroo leave them alone, they just want to see us play!” Bokuto whines, he can see that Akaashi doesn’t really want to be in the spotlight. He doesn’t really care all that much for Tsukishima, considering the blonde always looks bored. He notices Akaashi looking towards him with a smile. Cuter than the one that had been accompanied by the small wave when they first saw each other. 

“You’re no fun Bokuto.” Suga laughs,

“C’mon guys, be nice if they don’t want to get up here they don’t have to.” Daichi points out, siding with Bokuto. Oikawa grins as he points to the two under the spotlight,

“C’mon, I know you want to~” Oikawa almost sings

“Fuck off, I don’t even know your name.” Tsukishima says, his usual tone making an appearance.

“I’m Tooru, Oikawa Tooru.” Oikawa smirks, “And now you know my name.” Tsukishima just says nothing as Oikawa’s gaze moves onto Akaashi.

“How about you then, Akaashi-chan?” Oikawa winks, causing the girls in the crowd to scream even louder than they had been. 

“I don’t think I’d do well up there.” Akaashi shrugs, he doesn’t really like being up there without his instrument. He feels insecure, he feels naked without it on stage with him.

“Okay…” The spotlight on the two boys is then moved back to the stage, illuminating the stage perfectly. 

 

*~*

 

Bokuto’s arms were aching by the end of the set, but it was a good ache. He smiles as he finishes off the final solo, maybe going for an extra minute as the rest of the band watches on. There’s sweat dripping down his neck, as he finishes, twisting the sticks around in his hands.

“THANK YOU NEW YORK!” The band shouts all in unison all of them waving to the crowd.

 

Bokuto wipes his wrist across his forehead as Kuroo runs up grinning, sending him a high five.

“Man that was sick! That solo was out of this world!” Bokuto’s face breaks out into a grin,

“Thanks bro!” He smiles as he turns around, looking for the other two from earlier. His grin falters when he doesn’t immediately spot either of them. He hadn’t really been paying attention to see if either had stayed for the rest after he’d gotten really into it. He always does that, forgets that others are watching him, he doesn’t even know what most people in the front row were wearing. Kuroo smirks when he notices the smile on Bokuto’s face fall, 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they stayed, bro, why wouldn’t they.” Bokuto does nothing but nod as his eyes scan the room. His depressed mood suddenly changing to an ecstatic one when he sees Akaashi behind the blonde.

“What the hell was that Kuroo?” Tsukishima growls, taking off his glasses to clean them on his shirt.

“A treat, thought you’d like it, _babe_.” Kuroo retorts. Then the couple are ‘bickering’ again, Akaashi ignores it as he walks up to the drum set. The violinist looks at the instrument, taking in the colours, the almost unintelligible text written on the bass drum at the front. He finds himself strangely attracted to it, he likes the look of it. His eyes leave the set, and he finds himself looking into Bokuto’s. 

“How long have you been playing drums…” He trails off, noticing how ready, relaxed the other looks in his seat.

“Um…around nine years I guess, started when I was twelve…Parents wouldn’t get me a kit so I ended up saving up, because I always thought drummers were really cool. With all their tattoos and they make really loud noise like imagine a band without a drummer how boring would that be!”  Bokuto smiles a she rambles on, Akaashi listening as he bought up terminology that Akaashi had surprisingly never heard before considering that he’d sat through five grades of theory. Neither notice the rest of the group leave, the quietness surrounding them. They just talk…

“Hey Akaashi…” Bokuto blushes as the other looks up from the floor, meeting his gaze, smiling. He likes Bokuto, his childishness, his laugh, the smile always there. He likes his stupid owl like hair, he can’t really stop himself from liking someone. It helped whenever he played as well, he likes being able to put his emotions into music. He doesn’t like being a robot up there, just playing according to the music. He hates being one of those players who doesn’t have a style and just sticks to the music. 

 

Akaashi stands up and walks over behind Bokuto, a small smile on his lips and he can’t tell if he’s blushing or not. He almost doesn’t care as he grips the drummer’s shoulder, spinning the chair around to face him. He feels his throat tighten slightly as he sits in Bokuto’s lap.

 

The kiss is warm, comforting, it’s nice. He pulls away and leans his forehead on Bokuto’s own and smiles, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Woah…” Bokuto trails off, as he notices Akaashi’s face is bright red and the violinist has an uncontrollable grin on his face. 

“What would you say if I said I wanted to play with you one day?” Akaashi whispers in his ear, Bokuto’s childish smile making filling him with warmth and something he can’t really describe. 

“Hell yes.” Akaashi grins as he kisses Bokuto slowly and surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, short AUs I know I hate these but I'm happy with the way it ends so...Yeah I hope you all really did enjoy it c:


End file.
